


Not Myself Anymore

by Melodicnommer



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 08:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodicnommer/pseuds/Melodicnommer





	Not Myself Anymore

It must have been at least a week or so since Matt’s wound had healed. At least, that’s what Matt gathered by the number of meals pushed under his cell door since then.

Immediately after the incident at the arena, Matt was hauled to the Galra equivalent of an infirmary. He was in quite a lot of pain at the time and it was hard to focus, but he was at least able to gather that the Galra wanted to send him off to factory work once he was able to walk again.

“Able to walk” in Galra terms usually means they bandage you up and force you to deal with the pain of movement within the day, but for some reason, Matt found himself left alone in his cell long enough for his wound to heal completely. The medics were being sure he got the treatment he needed.

Matt wracked his brain trying to think of why they were bothering with him. After his breakdown outside the arena he couldn’t imagine they would send him back to the ring. Then again, Matt didn’t know jack shit about what the Galra were willing to do. For all he knew they would send him back just to watch him get slaughtered. Maybe that’s what they liked to see.

Matt shivered. Don’t think about it or you’ll give yourself a heart attack.

Instead he resorted to pacing his little cell to avoid thinking about what the future would bring. 

…

Matt was jolted awake by the sound of his cell door opening. Light flooded into the room, revealing the silhouettes of two Galra soldiers. Two sentries stood guarding the door behind them.

“Get up.” The taller of the two ordered. 

Matt pulled himself to his feet, knowing that refusal would just bring him a lot of pain. “Where are we going?” He asked tentatively.

Instead of an answer, The shorter guard grabbed Matt’s wrists and pulled them behind him to cuff them. Then he was being lead out of the cell down the ship’s hallway to who knows where. His leg was still stiff and Matt struggled to keep up with the taller aliens’ strides. His heart was beating a mile a minute and he wished for the hundredth time that day that his dad was there with him.

The group arrived at the prison showers and Matt was led inside. The big guy undid Matt’s handcuffs and he was ordered to strip. It was just as uncomfortable and humiliating as last time when he, Shiro, and Sam were forced through it together, but Matt wasn’t about to complain about not smelling like a rotting corpse. He had no idea why he needed to be clean though. He shoved down his anxiety and ignored the blank stares of the soldiers, instead focusing on washing the grime off his body. It felt amazing to scrub away what must have been at least a month’s worth of sweat and filth.

After he was clean he was given a towel and a new set of clothes. These clothes, Matt noticed, were not the usual prisoner uniform. They were soft and warm and could almost be described as pajamas. Or at least, the evil purple alien equivalent of pajamas.

After he was dressed, the handcuffs were reattached and Matt was dragged deeper into the ship. The trio passed by multiple high-ranking Galra soldiers on their way, Matt could tell by their uniforms. None of them even glanced at them as they passed. Matt thought he recognized the hallways they headed through, but he couldn’t place why. All the ships looked the same to him after all. It wasn’t until they turned the corner and Matt saw two large doors that he knew where they were headed.

Matt remembered the labs. He remembered them well unfortunately. Haggar and her druids had interrogated the Kerberos crew for multiple days when they first arrived. They were split up to do so and Matt had been in shock for most of it. Whatever was going to happen to Matt right now, he was NOT going back to the druids. He dug his heels into the floor in a panic. It didn’t do much to stop his escorts though, as one of them was a good foot and a half taller than him. The dragged him along despite his protests.

“Calm down prisoner.”

Calm down? calm down??? no thanks! I would rather not see Zarkon’s terrifying Witch again thank you very much!

Despite Matt’s protests, the three of them continued to approached the doors to the lab, before turning abruptly and passing right by them.

“Wha-” Matt blinked and slowed his struggling. Where were they….

Instead of going in, they took a staircase down. The soldiers led him to a smaller, but fancier door with the Galra logo carved into it. The taller one opened the door and the shorter unclasped his handcuffs. Then he was shoved inside with the door sliding shut behind him.

Matt turned around as the locks clicked into place. He put his hands on the door anyway, hoping they would magically open for him. He did this to every door they locked him in. Maybe one day one of them would malfunction.

When his miracle didn’t come true, Matt turned back to the room. He was taken aback by what he saw. This room wasn’t a cell, it was practically a luxury suit! Directly ahead of him was the biggest, most comfortable bed Matt had ever seen, decorated with purple curtains, beautiful pink sheets, and more pillows than Matt could count. on the left wall there was a desk with a large bookshelf attached, along with a large cage holding some sort of alien pet. It was a neon green lizard creature with three purple eyes and armadillo-like back plates. It was staring at Matt intently, tasting the air with it’s tongue.

The other side of the room held a couch and a sort of coffee table. Matt noticed there was also a short hallway attached to the room and when he investigated, he learned it led to a master bathroom which held the biggest bathtub he’d ever seen. It was practically a spa. There was even a small fountain attached to it.

Alright, Matt thought. What the actual fuck?

He returned to the main room and tentatively sad down on the edge of the bed. He hadn’t seen a real one in months and he couldn’t pretend he wasn’t a little excited. Only a little though. His mind was still racing, trying to understand what the hell was going on. Why isn’t he in a factory right now? What’s with the fancy clothes and the room? Why were the Galra were treating him like royalty?

wait… 

Royalty.

Oh.

Suddenly Matt realized where he was. He jumped up from the bed just as the door in front of him slid open. A young Galra with long white hair and pointed ears entered the room. His glowing yellow eyes rested on Matt’s form, standing frozen in the middle of the room.

He grinned, an expression that could only be described as malicious, and exposed his long, sharp fangs.

“My, you are beautiful.”


End file.
